


An Inkling

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: He’s been studying women since he came to live with his aunt.  Now he’s going to put some of his observations into practice.





	

Roy could remember the sound of her voice when she called him at the Academy.  She sounded nervous in simply asking him to dinner, that she simply wanted to see him before she sold the house and took up residency in a studio apartment in the heart of the little village she lived in.  He came right away, and here he stood.  He hadn’t even had a chance to take his coat off yet, and she hadn’t met his gaze since showing him inside.  
   
As he wondered if she was going to tell him what was going on, she unbuttoned her plain black blouse and took it off, letting it fall in the floor without a word.  His breath caught when he saw the array on her back, and he knew immediately what it was, what it could do… and he hurt inside.  He hurt because he knew what pain Riza must’ve gone through to get such a thing driven into her flesh…  He saw her trembling, and his heart broke even more.  
   
“Riza…” he said as he quickly took his coat off and put it on her backwards, his hands lingering at her shoulders and close enough to smell the familiar scent of the soap she used.  
   
“Please,” she said in a shaky voice.  “Just take what you need from the array.”  
   
He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.  “It’s going to take a while.”  Then he added quietly, “Are you sure you want me to have this?”  
   
She nodded, “There’s a paper and pencils on the kitchen table.  Maybe we should sit there where there’s good light…”  
   
“Right here’s fine.  I’ll be right back.”  When he returned with the sketching supplies, he sat her on the sofa facing away from the window, opened the curtains just a little, and got to work.  
   
His fingers hovered hesitantly over her skin for a moment, and then touched down lightly on her warm skin.  When Riza gasped, Roy knew then that this was not going to be as simple as she’d hoped.  He dragged his fingers slowly and lightly over the inked notations and symbols, scribbling as quickly and legibly as he could, while drawing out his contact with her body as long as possible, wanting to make this as pleasant an experience for her as possible.  But after a few minutes, she was still trembling as if she were afraid he would do something to her.  That didn’t sit well with him.  
   
“You can relax, Riza,” he said gently.  “I’m not going to hurt you, I promise.”  
   
“It feels nice,” she whispered.  "That’s what I’m afraid of.”  
   
His fingertips stilled, and he stared at the back of her head.  Slowly, he laid his hand flat below her shoulder and slid his palm gently down and over her ribs.  She gasped and shuddered under his touch, and she turned her head to the side, eyes closed and her bottom lip caught in her teeth.  
   
“How’s that feel?” he asked as his heartbeat raced.  His thumb brushed back and forth as his other hand dropped the notebook in the floor and then landed softly on her hip.  It slid under the coat and upwards to rest on her quivering tummy, and then he leaned forward and rested his forehead against her shoulder.  “Is this alright?” he asked.  
   
Riza nodded stiffly in response and he kissed her neck, causing her to whimper.  After a few more kisses, she turned toward him, and by this time he was also shaking.  “I’ve never done this before,” she mumbled.  
   
“It’s alright.  I’ll teach you everything.”  Riza finally seemed to relax, and his coat that she’d been clinging to so tightly fell away.  Her fingers went first to the blue jacket he wore, unbuttoning and helping him out of it as he stared at her chest.  He jerked his white undershirt off and took her hand, placing it on his chest, letting her touch as much as she pleased.  “Maybe we should go upstairs, it’s easier to do this in a bed.”  
   
“Alright.”  Riza took his hand and led him up steps they both knew all too well, and as soon as the door closed behind them, mouths and hands flew in every direction as they shed the remainder of their clothing.  
   
Roy pulled his wallet from his pocket, pulled the slim condom tin out and sat it on Riza’s nightstand, and then crawled over top of her.  The teachings his ‘sisters’ had preached to him about pleasing his lady first surfaced in his lust clouded mind, and he put his carnal studies to use on the first woman whose heart he truly wanted.  She crested under his still unsure touches, and then he reached once more for the tin, rolling the rubber down and slowly entering her.  
   
Though he was gentle with her, she still winced in pain.  Tears spilled from her cinnamon eyes as he apologized and pulled her legs around his hips.  “When you’re ready, we’ll start moving.”  Their rhythm was off, and it didn’t last long, but it was her first time and he’d wanted her so bad for so long…  
   
Afterward, she laid on her belly and he finished transcribing the array in her bed, a soft smile on her pretty lips.  “Can you stay the night?” she asked.  
   
Roy smiled.  “I’d love to, but I’ve got a test in the morning… and I don’t have any more rubbers.”  He saw her disappointment, and patted her on her bottom.  “Don’t worry.  We’ll do it again, I promise.”  
   
Under the glaring light of a bare bulb in the ceiling, in a crumbling house in a backwoods village, a relationship that would withstand war, injury, scandal, the madness of vengeance and the end of the world was born.  Had Roy known that, he might have thrown caution to the wind and stayed the night anyway.


End file.
